The invention relates to an motor vehicle theft detection device. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for warning a property owner when a car has been stolen, because the motor vehicle has exceeded a predetermined distance from the owner.
Police statistics indicate that millions of motor vehicles are stolen every year. Auto owners generally seek to prevent car theft through the use of alarms. Very frequently, the motor vehicles are stolen right beneath their owner's noses.
Alarms are generally ineffective in preventing motor vehicle theft. A professional car thief can quickly bypass an motor vehicle alarm. However, most people ignore car alarms, believing them all to be false alarms set off by owners who inadvertently trigger them. Accordingly, many thieves will continue to steal a car, even while the alarm sounds.
Accordingly, it has been well established that motor vehicle alarms are ineffective at preventing car theft. Other solutions must be proposed in an attempt at combating auto theft.